


Dreams of Lightning and Shifting Eyes

by unexpectedsabotage



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4567524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unexpectedsabotage/pseuds/unexpectedsabotage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being struck by lightning, Tamsin awakens without her memory, with dreams of a brunette woman with ever changing eyes, she pledges her loyalties to a scheming Zeus who claims to be her Queen. It takes losing Tamsin, in both friendship and companionship to realize just how wrong she was that night. Follows season Valkubus endgame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Darkness. An all consuming feeling surrounding her like an endless void.

She tried to recall what had brought her here, wherever here was.

Pain seared through her mind, fragments of memories flashing before her eyes.

A woman, brunette.

Eyes flashing blue.

A fight. Screaming.

Pain.

Devastation.

A bright light.

Then nothing.

Who was that woman, and why did the mere thought of her cause a crippling pain to shoot through her heart?

There had been another woman, a tall blonde with a curve hugging dress. They'd spoken to one another; she'd listened to her pain.

There had been pain when they spoke, but it wasn't as intense as the pain she'd felt thinking about the brunette woman.

For the life of her she couldn't distinguish her exact facial features nor who she was for that matter.

"Wake up.."

The words echoed through the abyss.

Who was that?

"Wake up."

There it was again, louder this time.

"Wake up!"

Then her eyes were opening again, she hadn't known they'd been closed to begin with. A bright light blinding her as her eyes struggled to adjust. Her hands wandering, trying to find any sort of hint of where she was. "What…" She was laying down. Her fingers trailed across the surface. Sheets. She was on some sort of bed.

"Good, you're awake." The statement loud and seemingly unnecessary.

That voice again.

The owner of the voice hovered above her, the voice distinctly familiar.

The lights above prevented her from fully recognizing the person further. Their voice gave away the person's gender and the silhouette was distinctly female.

"Who..?" She croaked out. Her voice failing her from lack of use. How long had she been in the void?

"Your new master, Valkyrie." The woman claimed her, her voice powerful and resolute within the room as if what she'd said was nothing more than simple truth.

"Valkyrie?" What on earth was a Valkyrie? Why did this feeling of pride bubble up inside her at the sound of the word.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten what you are, who you are? This is too good." The owner of the voice chuckled.

"Who am I?" Yearning to discover herself overcoming all sort of hesitation. It was important she know who and what she was.

"Your name is Tamsin and you my dear are a Valkyrie, a fierce warrior fae." said the figure. She grabbed onto Tamsin's chin bringing it close to her face. Blue eyes coming into focus to pale green. "Your sole purpose in this world is to serve me."

"Purpose." Tamsin whispered. Her eyes taking in the woman in front of her, piercing blue eyes, on a slightly tanned face framed by golden locks that stopped short at the woman's shoulders. A red dress hugged her body, it was the woman from before, the woman who'd listened. The one who'd she'd seen in the darkness. It made sense that of all people she would see her after all this woman was her purpose.

Purpose. The word drew forth a bubbling feeling of joy that made her fingertips tingle and her heart pound, her eyes brightening. She would do anything for this woman.

"That's right little Valkyrie, you are mine." The woman claimed smugly.

"Yours," again she whispered, eyes ablaze. She belonged to someone. She had a purpose. An unknown feeling began to grow within her, dark and full of warning with a wisp of suspicion. She ignored it as best she could too ecstatic to have a purpose and someone, someone who wanted her.

She would serve this woman until her dying breath.

The feeling intensified, but she squashed it down as she looked up at electrifying blue.

"My Queen," she acknowledged. "whatever you may wish of me I will give."

"I will serve you with all that I am. I will belong to you, my Queen."

The world would never be the same.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Bo never opens the box, never sets her father free.

Loneliness hung heavy in the air, suffocating the dreary home's lone occupant.

The all consuming silence driving her to the brink of madness, hands gripping tightly at her once lustrous brunette locks, now dull and limp.

The aching feeling of loss creeping into her heart. Despair knocking at her soul as fear gripped its fingers tightly around her heart.

She had lost her best friend, her sister in all but blood, not once but twice. Once to death's embrace and again due to her own idiocy.

So caught up in herself and what seemed the only right decision at the time, she'd failed to notice just how fully she'd abandoned her best friend in a world, Kenzi believed, deep down Bo knew it too, would never accept her. It was true in the eyes of the fae whether light or dark, she had no right to be in it, she didn't belong there at all. The light liked to pretend with false smiles and hugs meant to be comforting but tasting of bitter lies and distrust. The dark was forthcoming, never once trying to pretend but instead in their roundabout way accepting her as part of their world, not as a person nor a fae but as an animal, nothing more than a pet.

True to her talents as a con artist Kenzi had hidden her discomfort well with smiles and offensive yet hilarious comments. Lies hiding away the feeling of insignificance pain encompassing the Russian's self so entirely the human often forget how much it stung. Just as she fooled herself she managed to fool everyone else that Bo never noticed.

Even now weeks later she still felt the void in her chest where Kenzi had reached in and made herself at home then grabbed at what she could with hopeful hands and left, leaving behind fragmented pieces too small and too fractured to piece back together.

Time had made the pain manageable. It was still there a constant reminder of what she lost but on certain days, she could forget. She could live.

She'd go home to the crack shack hoping tearing at her with false promises that Kenzi would be there, but instead she'd be greeted by the blonde Valkyrie. Some days it was enough, others she'd lie and her heart and mind would whisper that it would have to be. There was no one else, because spoken love could only prove so much, and maybe it was because the blonde had nowhere else to go, perhaps it was the similarity in their pains at losing someone they held so dearly to them, but Tamsin had yet to leave her side. Tamsin in all her snarky glory helped soothe the pain that screamed and begged for the return of someone she wasn't sure she'd see again.

They'd argued at times, gotten on each others nerves, but not once no matter how bad it got the Valkyrie had never left her side often being the first to apologize even when they both knew it wasn't her fault to begin with.

This time she'd fucked up so bad she wasn't sure she'd ever be able to fix it. The Valkyrie had left with such a broken glance Bo was surprised she hadn't noticed at the time. Again she'd been caught up in herself, trying to live in a way without consequences.

The succubus eyes had focused on the retreating blonde's form as she'd left and had stayed there for hours after the last of her form left her sight.

Their conversation played itself over and over in her mind, each time she'd notice something worse, each mistake growing each action ripping at her already shredded heart.

How could she have been so cruel to someone who'd been nothing less than a friend to her. Tamsin had come in and tried, she'd tried so hard for Bo. Given time and again, changing and doing what she could for the succubus and asking nothing in return.

She'd been gifted with a love so unselfish and honest for so long. For all the good and bad they did her powers had failed her again, what good where they when all they seemed to do was lead to pain. She was a succubus and yet she was blind to the emotion so closely related to what she fed on.

The ache in her chest grew, Tamsin had been the make shift tape that kept her together with her gone she was crumbling again.

Memories of Tamsin bombarded her mind.

Tamsin believing her and breaking her out of her cell to find Kenzi.

Tamsin reluctantly letting her feed off her on their way to save Kenzi.

Tamsin warning her, the truth always at her lips around Bo.

Tamsin telling her she was perfect as they sat in her bathtub.

Tamsin warning her about her dawning and accompanying her to Brazenwood.

Tamsin kissing Bo at Brazenwood as relief flooded them both.

Tamsin taking a bullet for her.

Her heart clenching at the sight of the Valkyrie's blood.

Tamsin, Tamsin,Tamsin time and again she'd been there for her and throughout the remnants of her heart would mend.

Her feelings for the Valkyrie had grown from simple attraction to something so much more in her first life.

Tamsin died and things changed, the fae who'd come back wasn't the one who had left. The steady growing feeling she'd felt was diminished with each blatant difference which slapped her in the face as a constant reminder of what she'd lost.

She'd died and someone she didn't know had come back in her place and the flame that'd been burning so brightly, the flame she'd tried to ignore but pulled at her so strongly was almost snuffed out. Left as nothing more but a whimpering spark.

This Tamsin was different.

She was sweeter than her Tamsin had ever been with an air of innocence she would never associate with the past Valkyrie. She was naive and in every word a child.

Then Tamsin had been kidnapped, taking by Maximo and the death grip of fear and a blossoming anger tore at her being.

It was that night that sparked the fire back up, but she fought so hard to ignore it for fear the Valkyrie would leave again this time for good.

She was on her last life the proof in her radiant wings that made Bo's breathing hitch.

She was tired of losing and you can't lose what you don't have right? Wrong. She was so wrong, and now she'd lost what she was beginning to realize mattered most next to Kenzi. Kenzi was her heart, but Tamsin, Tamsin was the fire in her very soul.

The problem now was getting back that fire when she'd all but doused it with her callous words.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dark gets a new leader and Bo gets off her mope couch.

**A/N: Sorry, it’s so late! I’ve had a really hectic schedule lately.**

 

The sound of battle greeted the ears of the dark fae council instigating a round of vocal debate on what the cause of the ruckus could be.

 

Just as their voices rose once more, silence claimed the council chambers when the body of their head guard, Cyprus, crashed through the double doors bloody and bruised, cuts littering his body.

 

The council watched on with startled eyes as he struggled to his feet. His left hand desperately grabbed at the bloody stump that was once his right arm.

 

The glare that graced his dark features lacking intent as fear overpowered every emotion, the urge to run gleaming in his constantly shifting eyes, his body twitching as he fought to control his trembling.

 

_He was terrified._

 

The realization alone struck fear into the council's hearts.

 

Cyprus was one of their best guards, had been for centuries. Many a fae had been hard pressed to so much as wound him. He took pride in his apparent invulnerability, he had never lost a fight not in his 467 years of life. To see him like this, fear ridden and beaten, it was impossible but most of all it was enough to have the majority of the council shaking in their seats. It just wasn't done.

 

There were the few members who refused to believe it, but the sight before them was unmistakable.

 

The council followed his fearful eyes toward the chamber entrance to be greeted by the sight of a tall blonde, her features skeletal and her eyes. Her eyes unnerving in their hollow depth doubt crawled into their chest, clutching viciously at their hearts. Sweat licked at their temples as she stalked forward, golden hair glistening with bloody highlights pulled tight into a bun, her stride calm yet powerful careless of the bodies left in her wake.

 

Every single one of their guards lay dead or unconscious in the hall, by the look on Cyrus and the aura of this woman they knew, everyone on her way here was dead.

 

She came to a halt in front of them mere feet away from them all. Her gaze powerful and cold in its intensity.

 

It was then they noticed the sword held tightly in her right hand. The sword  _radiated_  power. There was a dangerous glow surrounding it amplified by the blood that coated it, dripping onto the floor leaving a trail matching the one left by the bloodied soles of her black leather boots.

 

Her dark cargo pants were riddled with dark areas indicating the blood that bathed them. Her dark tank top soaked in blood, standing in stark contrast to her light skin, the blood surreal in its painting of her flesh as it trailed down the streaks of her gold hair caressing her cheeks ghosting touches across her nose before kissing its way down her throat laying claim to her collar bones and grasping at her arms in a slippery embrace. 

 

Her cold eyes sought out the downed guard, his death was imminent.

 

She stalked toward him, a tigress in her steps. The council was startled out of their stupor at the sudden movement.

 

“Valkyrie what is the meaning of this," one of the elders cried out. Sweat glistened on his face, his face a reddish hue of fury.

 

Her glare met his nervous eyes defiantly daring him to deny her. “All that stands in the way of my Queen’s will must perish.” 

 

The sound of clapping diverted the room’s occupants attention to the entrance once more, all but the Valkyrie who’s eyes stayed trained on Cyrus.

 

“I see you’ve all had the pleasure of meeting my personal guard, isn’t she a gem?” A smug looking blonde woman strutted into the room, her short hair skimming her shoulders. 

 

A cream dress, snug against her body. Her eyes twinkled with amusement at the sight of the pale elders. 

 

“You! Who are you and what business do you have here?” The shortest of the eight screamed out, apprehension clear on his features. 

 

Within the blink of an eye, his head separated from his body falling with a resounding thud onto his desk rolling onto the floor where it took a spin before halting. His expression that of shock amplified by his unseeing eyes. 

 

Their eyes trailed up the sword to Harold’s killer, meeting her eyes their posture turned rigid. 

 

_None of them had seen her move._

 

“Speak out of turn again and you’ll meet a similar end, is that understood?” Her eyes stared right through them, a promise of death shone clearly to all present, slowly they all nodded.

 

Zeus stalked forward, halting once she’d reached Tamsin. “Looks like I was right to keep you around, Valkyrie. You’ve certainly kept me entertained the last few days.”

 

Tamsin stayed silent, shifting her sword to her rest on her right shoulder, her face transitioning back to normal as she nodded.

 

“Now to answer your question, I’m Zeus, glorious god of the sky.” Her voice proud yet nonchalant.

 

“Zeus? Impossible, you can’t be!” One by one the elders started laughing, whether from the nerves of it all or the audacity of some unknown fae to speak such claims.

 

Annoyed, Zee aimed her left hand at the elder, hitting him straight in the chest with a bolt of lightning. “Anyone else want a shock to the system?” 

 

“With all due respect…Zeus, why are you here?” Her fellow elders nodded, confused on what the god could want.

“That’s simple, I want you to hand over the title of the morrigan to me. Make me leader of all dark fae or die and I take the position anyway.” She smirked, her hand trailing up Tamsin’s arm to her shoulder. “Now what’s it going to be?”

———

Bo raced through the entrance of the Dal, heart constricting in her chest, “We have to find Tamsin!” Her words spilling out of her mouth jumbled up with the need of urgency.

 

“Bo, calm down.” Dyson strode over to the frantic succubus, placing his hands on her shoulder. Trick poured some shots out, with the sight of things they’d most likely need them.

 

The Dal had been cleared out after they’d received Bo’s text, and only Lauren, Dyson and Trick occupied the bar. Taking in a deep breath, Bo started once again the urgency still noticeable in her mannerisms but noticeably more relaxed. “Tamsin’s been missing for more than two days now. I can’t get a hold of her and no one has seen her! I just, I fucked up Dyson. She bared her heart out to me and I told her she was confused. Confused Dyson! I’m supposed to be some sort of feelings expert and yet I flat out crush her and dismiss her love. How could I have been so stupid!”

 

“Bo, listen to me it’ll be ok. I’m sure Tamsin is out somewhere just drinking away the heartache she’ll be back and being her snarky self before you know it.” He squeezed her shoulders reassuringly flashing the brunette a lopsided smile.

 

Bo smacked his hands from her shoulders. “No Dyson! You weren’t there! You didn’t see how torn up she was. I looked everywhere, there is no sign of her at all. She would have been back by now!” Her hands clenching in her hair as her mind ran rampant with dark possibilities. “We have to find her!”

 

“Bo, I’m sure she’s ok Tamsin can take care of herself now why don’t you sit down and enjoy some rounds on the house?” Trick’s face taking on what he hoped was a reassuring smile, waving a shot glass in each hand towards his distressed granddaughter.

 

“Trick you don’t get it, there’s this, this feeling clawing at my chest, like my heart is being crushed and I can’t breathe. I keep thinking about all these horrible things happening to her. I can’t sleep, I can’t think of anything else. Please you have to help me find her!” Desperation colored every word her eyes speaking volumes of her need, gathering tears made themselves known.

How could they deny her? How could they look at her desperate eyes, tears marring her face with such devastation.

 

Lauren, who’d been quiet until then, choosing to access the situation and calming herself before she said something rash involving Tamsin, knowing that would just serve to set off Bo.

 

“Bo maybe she doesn’t want to be found? Maybe Dyson is right, it does happen sometime, she might just need some time to lick her wounds before she feels ready to come back. It’s not like she has anywhere else to go.”

 

That might not have been the right thing to say.

 

“How can y-“ She was cut off by the bar doors slamming open.

 

They all turned to the entrance, there hunched over and favoring his left side was Vex, his arm wrapped around his right side. Blood dripped through his fingers and pooled at his feet, half his face was a bad bruise, his left eye swollen shut.

 

He stumbled forward a few steps before he stumbled.

 

Dyson shot out of his seat and caught him, helping him to a bar stool, where he reached over and placed a bottle of whiskey to his lips tossing it back.

 

“Thought I’d come by and let you lot know there’s a new leader of the Dark.” His body sagged onto the bar.

 

“Vex what happened to you?” Bo questioned, Tamsin temporarily forgotten at the sight of him.

 

“The new leader’s right hand and let me tell you, you’re not gonna like who it is when I tell you.” He looked at them then, eyes tired and slightly betrayed. He hadn’t known the blonde so well but they were both dark both had suffered, bonded at a bar over unrequited love.

 

“Spit it out Vex!” Even Trick was losing his patience anxious at the news.

 

“Our resident ancient bitch has taken up the head bitch role.”

  
He paused, unsure how they would take the rest of the news, before throwing caution to the wind, they’d find out either way better now than later at the blonde’s sword.

 

“She’s got Tamsin serving as her guard dog and right hand.” His words solemn, shock tore through the bars inhabitants. It couldn’t be, not Tamsin.

 

Bo’s world came crashing down.

 

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review if you feel like it! I hope you have a great day**


	4. Chapter 4

The gang had decided to call it a night, too tired to deal with the possibilities of Zeus having Tamsin on her side. Bo sat at the Dal’s bar long after every one had left drowning her disbelief in a bottle of some unknown fae made liquor, at least she thought it was fae since the characters on the bottle looked like pure gibberish to her alcohol induced mind. 

Her day had progressively worsened after losing Tamsin and worst of all no one wanted to back her up, to look for her now more so than ever especially after the mesmer’s condition. She refused to believe Tamsin would turn on them, not when she’d taken such steps to change, to be better. Not with how much they’d managed to grow closer. She knew deep down, Tamsin was and always would be one of the good ones. Yet, the facts spoke true at least from what Vex had mentioned. 

Seeing the mesmer all bruised and bloody made her wary of calling him out on what she hoped was a lie. Staring at the liquid in her glass, a deep sigh escaped her, what was she supposed to do? Who was she to believe? If Tamsin was on Zeus’ side was it her who’d pushed her there? No, it had to be something else she was sure of it. Tamsin hadn’t killed Vex outright, she had the chance to but she hadn’t, and that was all the proof Bo needed to believe that Tamsin was still on their side. 

Tamsin had yet to attack any of them, she’d had time to, but she hadn’t. There must be some sort of plan she had to take Zeus down from the inside and what better way than by Zeus’ side. That had to be it! Tamsin would never hurt her, them. 

She buried her face into her hands, she didn’t know what to believe any more.  
 Vex’s battered body flashed through her mind. “She wouldn’t..” But she had, she’d hurt Vex, and while they weren’t particularly close he was still some part of their dysfunctional family.

She let him live. She had killed everyone else, that had to mean something. Yeah, she tried to reassure herself. 

“Screw this,” she muttered, tossing back the last of her drink. She put her jacket back on and headed toward the exit, there was only one person who could answer her questions and that was the Valkyrie herself.

—

Zeus sat on her newly crafted throne, legs crossed, head resting on her right hand, her left hand lazily tracing the throne’s detailed arm rest.

Her eyes unseeing as some pathetic dark fae lay at her feet crying from the lightning bolt she’d sent his way the moment he’d barged into her new lair demanding all sorts of things and stating she should step down and ‘learn her place.’ What a fool.

The bolt hadn’t been strong enough to fatally wound him, the strength lacking to the point where the fae would receive a serious burn at best.

Zeus shifted her gaze to her new pet, the Valkyrie stood at the ready, sword sheathed at her back, pose strong. Her eyes constantly shifting, daring any sort of danger to approach her queen. 

Zeus licked her lips, claiming the Valkyrie had definitely been one of her better ideas. She grinned it was time to test how talented the Valkyrie was and just how much she was willing to do for her queen.

“Tamsin, get rid of this idiot.” She stood tall, turning to the leave the room. “When you’re done taking out the trash, come to my room I’ve got a little present for you.” Without another word she walked off, leaving the whimpering fae alone with the blonde.

Tamsin reached for her sword, faltering in her step for a split second when a brunette woman flashed through her mind.

“You’re better than this, Tamsin.” 

“You’re one of the good ones.”

The whispers demanding her to believe the words of the woman, the same woman she’d seen before. The woman with the eyes both brown and blue.

She dismissed them, drawing her sword and with a hard swing beheading the fae at her feet. Tamsin crouched down, her sword back in its sheath she grabbed the freshly separated head by the man’s hair, the other grabbing onto his leg before she began dragging the body out back. 

The hounds would eat well tonight.

—

 

It had taken 2 hours, but Bo had finally gotten a lead on Tamsin’s whereabouts. She sent a quick text to Dyson confessing what she was about to do should things turn south.

Taking a deep breath she snuck into the new Morrigan’s house, leaving a trail of unconscious fae with smiles on their faces.

There was only one last door to check and she wasn’t sure she’d like what was on the other side of it, if the noises coming from inside where any indication.

“Fuck it, Tamsin is more important than the possible trauma I’m probably about to experience.”

“Oh god, put some clothes on for pete’s sake!” There in the middle of the room, on the large bed was a very naked Zeus with an equally naked blonde, who’d yet to stop her ministrations on the woman. 

“If it isn’t my darling niece, what can I do for you?” She reached out, gently grabbing hold of the other woman’s blonde locks, pulling her up to whisper something in her ear all the while smirking in Bo’s direction.  
Bo narrowed her eyes at the two, anger intensifying at the smirk on Zeus’ face. This woman no matter how powerful had taken her Tamsin and she was going to get her back one way or another.

However what she didn’t expect was for the blonde between Zeus’ legs to turn around and end up being the same blonde she’d been looking for.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the first chapter, tell me what you think please. I hope you all have a nice day.


End file.
